


Stressed

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, a little bit of dominance, but very playful dominance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7083937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is stressed from final exams and Oliver provides an outlet for his built up tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stressed

Connor frantically dug through his notes, looking for the section on promissory estoppel. He had been trying to make his outline for his contracts exam and was cursing himself every ten minutes for how disorganized he had been all semester. I mean, who could blame him, considering he’d been a little busy covering up murders. But still, it was almost exam time and he was not prepared. Finally, he found the page he was looking for, just to find out that the only thing his notes said for that section was “need to read, pg. 146-178.” 

He threw the page on the table. “Fuck you Connor, why don’t you do your reading?” he muttered to himself. Then, giving up, he packed up all of his papers and headed out of the library. He was stressed about exams, and he was extra annoyed because Michaela refused to let him look at her outline even though he had sent her a bunch of notes from all the times she had missed class. 

Connor trudged up the stairs to the apartment he shared with Oliver. He was exhausted, but his body buzzed with the nervous stress of feeling like he had a thousand things he had to do. As he got to his front door his phone buzzed with a text from Bonnie, reminding them all that they had to be at work early tomorrow morning to do some investigation on a new case. Connor groaned at it and slumped against the door, momentarily too tired to even open it and go inside. 

Once he finally mustered up the strength to move again, he turned his key in the lock and walked inside. Oliver was lounging on the couch watching something on the TV and perked up a little when Connor walked in. “Hey! How was studying?” Oliver asked in a voice that was too perky and too happy for Connor’s current mood. 

Connor just groaned as he dropped his bag and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything easily accessible for him to eat. He was far too tired to cook anything. 

“That good, huh?” Oliver joked as he got up from the couch and leaned against the outside of the kitchen counter. 

“I’m going to fail all of my exams.” Connor grumbled as he plopped down on the kitchen stool beside Oliver with a bowl of cereal. 

Oliver smiled a fond smile. He had no idea why Connor was always so hard on himself. He knew that Connor was smart enough to pass law school with ease, but Connor couldn’t just be happy with the fact that he was getting a degree from a top law school and already had an incredible internship working for one of the best defense lawyers in the country. He also had to be at the top of the class at that top school. Oliver would never understand the mindset law students had that made them such over-achievers. But he did understand this law student in particular, at least as far as knowing how to get his mind off of things.

“Well, maybe…” Oliver drawled as he started to massage Connor’s shoulders, “if you weren’t so stressed,” he continued in a low voice as he leaned in towards Connor’s ear, “you could focus better.” He said the last part in a whisper and then he dipped in to kiss Connor’s neck. Connor let out a low moan of approval and Oliver nipped at him lightly before turning Connor’s bar stool towards him and slowly unbuttoning Connor’s shirt. 

“Ollie,” Connor growled as soon as his shirt was off. He stood up and pressed Oliver against the kitchen counter, pressing his hips up against him and pulling the other man’s shirt off quickly, pinching his nipples lightly. Oliver moaned at the sudden shift of power dynamic. Connor had a lot of built up tension and it was clear that it was about to be taken out on him.

“What do you want, Oliver?” Connor asked, staring into Oliver’s eyes while moving his hands down to toy with Oliver’s belt buckle. 

Oliver instinctively rolled his hips up towards Connor, but Connor grabbed his waist and held him still. “Tell me what you want,” he said more firmly. 

Oliver just bit his lip and stared at Connor with his wide, innocent eyes. He wasn’t nearly ready to give in yet.

Connor saw a smile playing at Oliver’s lips, so he slid his hands towards Oliver’s back. He let his fingers dip slightly into his pants, then he squatted down and placed his lips firmly to Oliver’s skin, right above his belt buckle. Oliver arched into it. Connor let his mouth play there for a moment or two, tonguing and kissing at Oliver’s lower stomach as Oliver wriggled a little underneath him. Oliver moved to put a hand in Connor’s hair, but Connor grabbed his wrist and pinned it back down on the counter. 

Then Connor stood up abruptly and Oliver cringed a little at the sudden lack of touch. “Bed,” Connor snapped at him and he eagerly got up to follow into the bedroom. 

Once they were in the bedroom he pushed Oliver down onto the bed. Oliver grinned as Connor crawled over him and began sucking at his neck again, his hands lightly scratching at Oliver’s chest. He knew he shouldn’t be acting so amused, and he would probably regret it, but he thoroughly enjoyed this side of Connor.

Connor nipped at Oliver’s sensitive earlobe somewhat harshly. “Are you laughing at me?” he growled. 

“No, of course not” Oliver breathed as he reached down to grab Connor’s hips. Connor pulled away from his grasp and pinned Oliver’s wrists above his head. 

“No?” he asked, staring Oliver in the eyes and pushing his wrists down harder. “Because it seemed like you were laughing at me.” He leaned forward so his lips were right above Oliver’s. “And I don’t like being lied to,” he breathed. Oliver shivered at the words and the dangerous look in Connor’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, the last syllable coming out strained because Connor chose that moment to press their hips together roughly. 

Connor looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not he accepted the apology. “Good,” he finally said as he tugged Oliver’s hair back to gain access to his neck again. 

He scraped his teeth against Oliver’s collarbone, then moved a bit lower and bit down on the fleshy skin. Oliver arched his chest up, but didn’t dare move his hands from where Connor had left them above his head. Connor moved lower, placing rough bites along Oliver’s torso until he got to his waistband. He undid Oliver’s belt and quickly pulled his pants off, and then he rubbed Oliver through his underwear.

“God, you’re so fucking hard” he breathed. “So hard for me.” 

Oliver swallowed and made a movement that was some semblance of a nod, but was paired with trying to press into Connor’s touch so the whole thing came out as more of a squirm. Connor pulled Oliver’s boxers off and just barely licked the tip of his cock, making it twitch. Connor grinned at that before moving a little lower and licking a stripe up it’s length. That time Oliver definitely squirmed. 

Connor got up to remove the rest of his clothes and then stood over Oliver, stroking himself and looking down at the man that was currently splayed out on the bed in front of him. Oliver tensed up under his gaze, feeling vulnerable and exposed. “Connor, please” he moaned. 

Connor smiled as he crawled back onto the bed, sitting between Oliver’s legs. “Please what?” he hummed, trailing his fingers lightly on Oliver’s thighs.

“Please fuck me” Oliver begged. 

Connor’s smile grew wider. “Well, if you insist,” he replied as he pulled Oliver down towards him by his hips. “Turn over for me.” 

Oliver quickly obeyed, and as soon as he was on all fours he felt Connor’s hand toying lightly with his cock as Connor placed kisses down his spine, before plunging his tongue directly into Oliver without warning. Oliver clenched the pillow that was under his hands as he groaned. 

Connor played there for a moment as Oliver writhed underneath him, before pulling back and reaching into the bedside drawer for a condom. He quickly put it on and lubed himself up, and then pressed the tip of himself against Oliver. 

“Can you take it now?” he asked in a rough voice. 

Oliver nodded, far too eager and impatient to wait for Connor to try and open him up further. 

Connor pushed himself all the way in, stopping once their skin was pressed up against each other. Oliver tensed up and his breath stopped momentarily, but Connor waited for him to relax before he started to pull back out. Just before he was out completely, he pushed back in again a little faster than the time before. Oliver moaned and soon they were moving together, skin slapping against skin, as Connor got lost in the feeling and allowed his mind to go blank, forgetting about all of the stress that had been plaguing him.

Eventually, Connor’s movements became more erratic and he jerked into Oliver, moaning his name and grasping at his hips as he came. He slowed his thrusts and pulled out, flipping Oliver over and beginning to jerk him off roughly. Oliver’s body was tense as he thrust up into Connor’s hand a few times. Then Oliver reached down and grabbed Connor’s wrist, moving it lower. Connor immediately put two fingers into Oliver and found his prostate, curling his fingers into it and moving them back and forth. Oliver writhed as he grabbed his own cock and pumped it up and down quickly. Connor watched him intently as he continued to move his fingers inside him, watching Oliver come undone underneath him. Spurts of come shot out as Oliver’s whole body tensed up and Connor’s fingers urged him through his orgasm. 

As soon as Oliver opened his eyes again, Connor grinned at him, clearly very pleased with himself. Oliver smiled lazily back at him and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Much.” Connor responded.


End file.
